Forbidden Love
by malidos
Summary: Annabeth leaves Percy now what will Percy do now,who is Derek and what is happening between Poseidon and Athena
1. just the beginning

Forbidden love

By: Malidos

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO they are owned by the amazing author Rick Riordan but if i did Percy would not be dating Annabeth ever

P.S. this is my first story so don't expect anything awesome and any and all flames will be used for s'mores ummmm s'mores so flame all you want i will enjoy reading your flames

It has been one week since I defeated Gaea the gods have been killing the monsters that were left during this time though many things have happened first everyone of the seven but Annabeth and Leo left to camp Jupiter,Jason said that he was going back to help Frank out with leading the Romans ,Piper said that she was going with Jason were ever he decided he was going,Frank and Hazel both went back to Camp Jupiter because that was their home ,Leo on the other hand had not been seen since then end of the giant war , Nico started dating Clarisse La Rue , my dad divorced from Amphitrite , later that same day that my dad got divorced Annabeth left me we meet up like normal outside my cabin when over to the pavilion to eat like normal I gave part of my food as an offering to Poseidon Annabeth left after eating and avoided me the rest of the day and when I did see her she would say that she had a project to finish or that her siblings needed her help around 10 mins after dinner she called me over to her and told me that she was leaving me because she found a man that she loves more then she loved me after that she went over to the lake and started kissing noneother then my half brother Triton

After that I sorta lost it and charged at them and rammed into Triton and effectively knocked him over I got on top of him and started punching him while he struggled to get out from underneath me after about 10 hits he shoved me off and punched me in the face I got even more pissed at that point and then started pounding on his stupid face he got a few good hits in there but not many then after I was finished the dumb ass challenged me to a duel I mean really I just beat his face in with my bare hands and he wanted to fight with weapons so I indulged him and we went to the arena and i pulled out Riptide and Triton pulled out his sword instead of his godly weapon and instantly went on the offensive he obviously was not that good of a swords men because he never actually swung a really blow and his stance was so flawed his legs were to far spread his swing were to gaped leaving huge openings so after looking over his style if you could even call it that I started attacking he sucked so bad that almost all of my attacks landed that mush have been a huge shot at his ego my last hit though did more damage then I thought it would I hit Triton a little to hard with the hilt of my blade that i actually knocked him out bad so I prayed to Apallo and moments later Triton was being carried to Olympus by Apollo it has been one day since then

Percy's Pov

I Stood looking out on the lake when my dad flashes beside me

"heard about your brake up with Annabeth and you kicking Triton's ass"Poseidon says as he sits down on the sandy beach shore of the lake I sat down next to him

"well I kinda felt Annabeth drifting away from me and Triton deserved getting pummeled to the point that I beat him to no offence" I said knowing that he might take it personally

"Actually it was hilarious to hear how badly you beat him in five minutes" Poseidon says snickering slightly recalling what Apallo had told him about Tritons inquries and how he got them

"oh by the way you missed the meeting on Olympus "Poseidon says as if the meeting was the most boing thing in the world which it probably was

"let me guess they sent you to come get me" I asked now understanding why my dad was truly here

"yeah but I was given a time limit and I am way over it so Zeus is probably pissed off but he normally goes and screws someone after meetings anyway " Poseidon says simply like it does not matter even though he just told one of Zues' biggest secrets

"well lets go greet the oh so exalted king of the gods" I said sarcastically as I did my father flashed us to the throne room of Olympus I walked up and kneel before Zeus

"well Percy we missed you if you were here when everyone else was I would list your feats but everyone here knows them by heart about now" Zeus says as if he was more bored then anything

"well what are your requests from the gods" Poseidon says looking intently at me wondering what I would ask for this time

"well I would like to ask if you would bring Zoe Nightingale back" I asked much to the gods surprise which was histaric if I might add

"why do you request this of us boy" I heard from the man-hating goddess I turned to the goddess

"I request this of you because she was my friend even if it was only for such a small time but during that time I felt like I actually had a real friend even if she really wanted to kill me half the time" I says explaning why i requested what i had as a single tear fell down my cheek "I grant your request"I hear from Poseidon

"you do not the power to say such a thing" Zeus states trying to sound more dominate then Poseidon

"actually he does he is the strongest of all of the big three brother what ever touches water is part of his domain" they hear Hades say as if knowing something that Zues does no "what does that matter in this" Zeus says sounding more and more agrevated then before

"he is referring to if Zoe's soul were to say take a drink in Elysium I can bring her soul to her body which with waters ability to heal I could fix her body's decay therefore her body and soul would both be in my domain"Poseidon stats simply as if it was no more then common knowledge

"But anyone can try to stop her before she takes that drink of water but if I were to say Poseidon you can do what ever you please with the soul of Zoe Nightingale and there will be no repercussions for your actions because it is my domain he can do whatever he wants" Hades says in a way that makes it obvious that he was more then just saying that he could do that but more that he meant he was allowing it to happen

"it does not matter her body remains on land therefore you can do nothing Poseidon" Zeus says trying to win the argument

"that is were you are wrong beyond comprehension brother all thing from the sea must return to the sea Zoe is born of a sea goddess and therefore her body belongs to the sea no matter what any other being but the primordial gods or chaos say" Poseidon says effectively winning the argument for the moment


	2. Revival and Meeting the brother

yes** I know I messed up Zoe's name in the first chapter sorry about that I will correct it sooner or later **

**P.s. thank you two who flamed it led to two tasty smores **

**SMORE COUNT :2**

**2.)Revival**

**Percys pov**

As the meeting came to an end as my father spoke so calm by dangerously at the king of the gods I stared at my father with happiness in my eyes.

"thank you father I was worried that my request would be denied but thanks to you I get my request" I said with tears in my eyes

"why do you request another woman to be brought back to life when you have my daughter"questioned Athena

"i-I" I stuttered " I don't have her anymore she left me for my half brother triton" I said tears flowing more freely then before

"she would never leave you for that moron she's not that stupid" Athena said trying to defend her daughter

"but she did she has been in Atlantis with him since the war was over of a couple hours each day I would have told my son if it wasn't against the ancient laws" Poseidon said annoyed

Athena looked at the ground sadly then spoke quietly " I'm so sorry Percy I never thought that annabeth would do something so irresponsible" Athena said to me still looking at the ground

I looked at her " its not your fault that annabeth did what she did that is on her" I finished trying to make the wisdom goddess feel better until my uncle coughed trying to bring everyone's attention back to him

" I have thought about your request and it is not unreasonable therefore I shall bring Zoe nightshade back to life it is the least I could do for the man who has helped us endlessly " Zeus Said With more emotion then any had ever thought to here out of the always raging king of the gods

I looked at my uncle happily "thank you lord Zeus for your generosity" I said as I wondered what it would be like to have more then one friend to talk to again as I had finished speaking I had seen my uncle materialize zoe flesh and soul as she finished materializing she began to fall to the floor I seen this and stood up and rushed over and barely caught her be for she hit the ground I then took of my jacket off and placed it underneath her head and waiting for her to wake up

as she woke up I seen her onyx eyes and I couldn't help but smile at the girl but for my life all I could say was "hey"

she stared at me and after awhile she said " that's all you have to say after what five years that's all no wonder Anna-" she was cut off by my father

he calmly stated " please don't mention that girl" he said it in a way that said if she did it again her second life would be short lived

she looked at my father trying to figure out what was wrong with saying her name and looked over at her old leader who just gesture not talk about it right now" as you wish lord Poseidon" she said

she stood there for a moment before she realized something almost instantly she said " why am I alive again " she asked to nobody in particular

moments later I hear the door of the throne room open and a kid walks in in full battle armor like he had just got back from war

Derek P.O.V

i had just got back and i'm sitting in the elevator going to mount olympus after completing my mission of killing a group of monsters nothing to hard other then the amount of monsters that were there like damn there were 48 cyclopses 5 hydras and 63 hellhounds i mean that is a really hard maybe not for the generals of the giant war but i'm not them i'm just some demigod that got ordered to clear out a "small" group of monsters so now that was a pain

the door opens and i start the walk to the throne room knowing the seven were gone by now so i would not have to deal with my half brother who by the way has no clue that i even exist or that i'm less then 4 days older then him

as I reach the door i start to push them open only to see my half brother staring at me the gods in their respected thrones and some girl that i remember just can't place from where "umm maybe i should comeback later when there are not guests of the court" I said quickly so there would be no reason for me to stay

then i hear my half-brother say" we can't leave yet but your Business is with the gods" I turn back around but don't move until Zeus motions for me to come forth

as i walk to the middle i kneel before them Zeus speaks " report" he says but i notice his tone of boredom is gone

i look up from the ground and stand "the group of monsters that i have been requested to kill was eliminated there was a complication though" i finish but Zeus looks concerned and motions for me to continue the report " the complication was the group of monsters had greater number then was informed but still it was handled without incident" i finish speaking a Zeus now looking at me in a way i have never witnessed i could not place the emotion

just as i come out of my musing my uncle begins to speak " I am sorry for the trouble i have caused by my sending you on that mission it could have ended with your death and that should never happen to any of our family anymore" he pauses but before i could say anything he continued " I am sorry Poseidon for putting both of you offspring in mortal danger so that mine would be out of harms way" my half-brother looks at me as if examining me

but before he could say anything i said " i'm older if thats what you are wondering so no he didn't cheat on your mother i already questioned him about that and the reason you didn't know bout me is because one i told him not to tell you or anyone two is i was not exactly alive for a little while there i was actually a lot like the state Thalia was in just more like trapped and not put into the thing to save me i still aged like i was suppose to and i know i look hardly like you its because i got my mothers blonde hair dads eyes and build but my mom was really bad at getting a good tan therefore you get a kid that looks like me " i finish saying

my half-brother walks over to me and it looks like he is about to punch me but sticks out his hand and i shake it "my names Percy Achilles Jackson " he finishes introducing himself

i smile " my name is Derek Ander James nice to meet you Percy "


End file.
